Crazy
by Ultimate Kitkat13
Summary: What crazy things will happen in the palace for leif
1. Chapter 1

Author note: I own none of the characters by Emily Rodda =) thank you for reading, this is my first story and I am only 13 so please review gently thank you.

News:

"Good morning Barda" said Jasmine walking up to stand next to the large captain of the Guards.

"Ah good morning your majesty and how did you sleep?" asked the Barda turning around to see the long faced queen.

"Please do not call me that Barda," she said giving him a friendly punch in the arm. "And no once again not much sleep," she yawned "Have you seen Leif?" she said trying to change the subject, everyone in the palace knew that she hadn't been sleeping well and only she knew why. "I wish to speak with him I have….. News," she added.

"Well I believe he is in the library still reading he hasn't left there in almost 2 days I am worried about him" Barda replied seeing the look on Jasmines face. Barda knew that he was the king and he had work to do but sitting in a library all day was not good for anyone.

"Thank you Barda I shall go see him, thank you" she said cutting into his thoughts. Meanwhile in the library Leif was flicking through books and signing piece of paper after piece of paper when there was a knock at the library door.

"Come in," he yelled looking over at the door wondering who wanted to see him. To his surprise he saw Jasmine walk in her long tangled hair bought up in a rough ponytail and she was wearing nothing but her normal cloths that she had worn in the forests of silence and to Leif she was a beauty to behold.

"Hello dear I'm sorry to disturb your study but I needed to talk to you" said Jasmine wanting to get strait to the point.

"That is fine…. Um is something wrong? Leif said studying her face closely. But before Jasmine could answer him Sharn charged in.

"Hurry up Leif the meeting is starting and the ambassador is eager to see you"

"Yes mother I shall be right there" Leif said trying to calm his mother down "Now was there something you wanted to tell me Jasmine?" Leif asked beginning to stand to leave. Jasmine looked back at Sharn who was waiting impatiently at the door. She did not want to give this important news in front of anyone else but Leif….. At least for the moment.

"Oh no you go to the meeting I will talk to you later" sighed Jasmine. Leif wanting to stay and hear what it was his wife wanted to say finally tore himself away to help his mother in the meeting. Jasmine sighed again and slumped over the desk she felt a terrible urge to be sick.

That night Jasmine slowly eased her way into the large bed and tried to get herself comfortable she closed her eyes and tried to sleep but she just couldn't her mind was too busy. It was almost midnight and Leif still hadn't come to bed Jasmine decided that she had been shut up in the palace for to long and decided to go for a walk through the gardens. The sky was pitch black but filled with thousands of glittering stars, Jasmine laid there on the damp grass trying to count them all. When suddenly she heard light footsteps coming down the path towards her she looked up only to find Leif standing over her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Jasmine what are you doing? You should be in bed" said Leif gently offering his hand.

"I was sick of being shut inside the palace and I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk" she said stubbornly waving away his hand and repositioning herself on the grass.

"What is wrong Jasmine you haven't been sleeping well you have been sick every morning and you seem to be really sad all of a sudden you know you can talk to me" Jasmines face went bright red with rage.

"And how would you know that Leif you spend days at a time shut up in that library or in meetings with all sorts of nobles and ambassadors, we sleep in the same bed and yet I never see you anymore" Jasmine yelled at him. Leif was so shocked he couldn't think of what to say.

"And do you really want to know why I cant sleep and why I am continually sick every morning? BECAUSE I AM WITH CHILD" Jasmine yelled. She no longer cared who heard.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Thank you spotty of deltora for your review. Okay I hope you all like chapter 2.

Chap.2

Leif looked at Jasmine wide eyed could this be true was he going to be a father. He tried to think of something to say to his fuming wife but he couldn't, feelings of happiness, love and sorrow whirled around inside him.

Jasmine seeing that she wasn't getting a response muttered something under her breath then got up and stormed off to her old bedroom. How could he be so insensitive after all she had just told her husband that she was carrying his child and all he could do is stare at her. She plonked down on the old bed everything was as she had left it, over a year ago.

Leif finally snapping back into reality began to stand. "So that was what she was trying to tell me" he muffled to himself. Leif remembering now that Jasmine had stormed off ran off into a bound towards his and jasmines bed chamber only to find that it was empty. "Jasmine" he called into the room she wasn't there. Leif plonked down onto his side of the bed looking at the empty space beside him. How could he have been so selfish spending most of his time in the library or at meetings, he had forgotten one of the most dear things to him, his wife.

It was morning and Jasmine didn't want to get up and face everything but she had a horrible sick feeling so decided that she should get up. Jasmine got up and slipped on some fresh clothes and looked herself over in the mirror her pregnancy was beginning to really show she knew that it wouldn't be long. Suddenly she heard a loud screech at her window. "Kree!" she yelled excitedly running over to the small black bird sitting on the window sill. "Kree it is so good to see you I really need a friend right now" said Jasmine stroking the small bird.

Leif woke quickly whipping his head around but Jasmine was not laying there beside him. Leif sighed "so this is how Jasmine feels every morning" thought Leif beginning to sit up. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Jasmine" thought Leif excitedly jumping up to the door. But he was disappointed to find his mother Sharn standing at the door.

"Good morning dear I was here to see Jasmine is she up?"

Leif looked down at his feet remembering all that had happened. "No she is not here" Leif replied looking up to see his mothers confused face. "I must inform you that Jasmine is…with child"

Sharn looked at him with a very shocked expression that didn't last long soon she had a huge grin on her face. "Oh you must be so happy" yelled Sharn pulling her tall son into a hug. "But then where is she?"

"I don't know I think she may be in her old room" Leif said with a desperate expression on his face.

The two of them walked hurriedly to Jasmine's old room and just before Leif knocked on the door there was a loud crash and the sound of jasmine screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Hi guys here is chap.3 yeah sorry about the whole spelling the main characters name wrong and all.

Chap.3

The two of them walked hurriedly to Jasmine's old room and just before Leif knocked on the door there was a loud crash and the sound of jasmine screaming.

Lief burst through the door to find a huge black hooded figure over 6 feet tall holding Jasmine's neck firmly in his grasp. Jasmine was trying desperately to pry his hands open gasping and gurgling for air. Kree was screeching and swooping over the figure but the man seemed not to notice. Lief taking this all in in a second drew his sword and told his mother to go get help.

"LET HER GO" Lief yelled getting the mans attention

"Very well as you wish" came a calm and screechy voice. The man then dropped Jasmine to the ground gasping for air. The man then lashed at Lief making a swift shallow wound to his left arm.

"AARGH" screamed Lief clutching his arm. "What do you want?"

" Just to deliver a message to the king that the shadow lord knows of your wife's pregnancy and is determined to destroy your blood line. I will be back." said the voice deadly quietly just enough for Lief to hear.

"Lief" yelled Barda as he came to the door followed by some palace guards.

"We will meet again king Lief" said the voice and with that the black hooded figure jumped out the window and out of site.

There were many voices trying to talk to Lief but he could not hear any of them all he could see was his wife's lifeless body laying in front of him. Lief then brought his wife into his arms not hearing the concerned voices of his mother and best friend behind him. He proceeded to rock her body in his arms listening to her faint but beating heart reminding him that she was still there with him.

The next morning Lief woke up in a large chair beside his wife's bed in the medical wing. "how long was I asleep?" Lief mumbled to no one.

"About an hour, you should have gone to bed, you will wreck your back sleeping in a chair like that Lief' came a soft but strong voice.

Lief almost fell out of his chair. "Jasmine you're awake" said the happy king staring dumbly at the small figure sitting up in the Bed.

"Yes I am awake now will you mind telling me who your friend is who attacked me" said Jasmine smiling at the bird on her arm whilst talking to her husband.

"He is no friend of mine he told me that….

"well" said Jasmine encouraging he husband to continue with a concerned look on her face.

"He said that the shadow lord knows about our child and is determined to stop my blood line from continuing and that he will be back." Said Lief his eyes filled with hatred. Lief and Jasmine just stared at each other until Jasmine finally whispered then.

"Then what do we do?"

Authors note: da da da daaa what will Lief do to keep his wife and child safe from the shadow lord and who is this tall dark hooded figure? Find out in the next time in the next exciting instalment of Crazy.


End file.
